Ranger
Whether or not you like the blade or the bow, I shall kill you with either. Ranger Superb hunters and a force to be reckoned with, Rangers are the perfect strikers when it comes to tactical advantages. Though they don't carry firearms, their skills with either the sword or the bow & arrow are extraordinary. Adventuring Enduring long distance traveling has been a favorite past-time for the rangers since the dawn of their existence. In fact, they're so in tune with nature that they don't even think of traveling. What they're most into is the art of style and combat. They use these skills against their quarry and against other creatures as well. Characteristics Like assassins, Rangers tend to be secretive about their tactics, and although they don't have the necessary skills as the assassins, they still d their job fairly well. Most rangers tend to be outgoing, while some like to be optimistic. Other Classes Paired with a Fighter, Rangers can sweep in and target their quarry while the fighters distract the ranger's target for a much simpler combat. This way, the rangers gain certain combat superiority tactics over their enemies. A great distraction often leads to even better results. Role Striker -- As stealthy as they seem, they like to put their attacks where it hurts most. A weaker enemy is a grand target for a ranger, and they like to have others weaken stronger foes before moving in for the kill. Game Rule Information The Ranger has the following statistics-- Abilities Rangers rely on their weapon talents to go further into their combat advantages, whenever they acquire these certain skills. Rangers who have the Two-weapon Fighting talent will have a good Strength score, while rangers with the Archery talent will have a good Dexterity score. Many rangers rely upon a good Wisdom score so that they can sense greater threats if none are present. Rangers will also have a good Charisma score to add to certain class features so that they can deal more damage where they actually need it. Hit Die +1d4 HP for all races Class Skills Ranger skills include: Balance, Decipher Script, Diplomacy, Disguise, Escape Artist, Heal, Hide, Intimidate, Jump, Knowledge (Dungeoneering, Geography, Nature), Listen, Move Silently, Perform, Search, Spot, Survival, Swim, Tumble Skill Points At 1st Level: (4 + INT modifier) x 5 After 1st Level: 4 + INT modifier Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Rangers are proficient with all light and medium melee weapons (specifically swords) and all bows. Rangers are proficient with light and medium armor. Bonus Feats A ranger gains a bonus feat every 5 levels. Prerequisites must be met in order to gain the feat. Fighting Talent A Ranger can choose to become a Two-Weapon fighter or an Archer. *Two-weapon fighting Rangers gain a +1 bonus to melee attack rolls, and gain the Two-weapon Fighting feat, regardless of prerequisites. *Archer Rangers gain a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls, and gain the Rapid Shot feat, regardless of prerequisites. Improved Fighter Talent At 7th level, the Ranger gains the following based on their fighting talent. *Two-weapon fighting Rangers gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls against their favored enemy, and gain the Improved Two-weapon Fighting feat, regardless of prerequisites. *Archer Rangers gain a +1 bonus to AC and Flat-footed against Attacks of Opportunity, and gain the Manyshot feat, regardless of prerequisites. Greater Fighter Talent At 14th level, the Ranger gains the following based on their fighting talent. *Two-weapon fighting Rangers gain a +1 bonus to Fortitude saves against diseases/ poisons, and gain the Greater Two-Weapon Fighting feat, regardless of prerequisites. *Archer Rangers gain a +1 bonus to Reflex saves, and gain the Shot on the Run feat, regardless of prerequisites. Favored Enemy It's not uncommon for a ranger to encounter a certain beast that they favor hunting. In fact, most rangers enjoy a game of hide and seek with their quarry. At first level and every six levels after, a ranger can select one type of creature as their quarry. All creatures marked with this creature or origin type is designated as the ranger's quarry. Select from the table below. Hunter's Quarry When a Ranger attacks their favored enemy, they can deal additional damage based on their level. Woodland Stride At 6th level, a Ranger can move through natural difficult terrain as though it were solid land. However, enchanted or magical natural terrain affects their speed normally. Evasion At 11th level, if a Ranger makes a Reflex save against an effect that a save can end, the Fighter takes half damage. Otherwise, the attack deals full damage on a failed Reflex save. A Fighter can use Evasion once per round. Camouflage At 13th level, a Ranger can use their Hide skill when in natural difficult terrain, even if it doesn't grant concealment or cover. Hide in Plain Sight At 17th level, a Ranger can use their Hide skill, even while they are being observed in any kind of natural terrain. Starting Packages Magi Two-weapon Fighting Ranger Armor Leather Armor (+2 AC, -1 AC Penalty, +6 Max Dexterity, Speed: 30ft, 4 lbs) Weapons Longsword (1d8 damage, Critical 19/20 x2, 5 lbs) Shortsword (1d6 damage, Critical 19/20 x2, 2 lbs) Feat Weapon Focus (Heavy Blade) Bonus Feat If Strength is 15 or greater, Power Attack; If not, Improved Initiative instead. Gear Sword belt Woodland Elf Archer Ranger Armor Leather Armor (+2 AC, -1 AC Penalty, +6 Max Dexterity, Speed: 30ft, 4 lbs) Weapons Longsword (1d8 damage, Critical 19/20 x2, 5 lbs) Longbow (1d8 damage, Critical x3, Range: 110 ft, 3 lbs) Feat Point Blank Shot Bonus Feat If Dexterity is 15 or greater, Far Shot; If not, Combat Reflexes instead. Gear Sword belt, Arrows (20) The Ranger: Table Back to Classes Category:Classes